Baccano! Manga Chapter 017
The title of Chapter 017 is "Confront." Official Blurb As Isaac and Miria prepare to leave the city, they discover their friend could be in danger! Meanwhile, Szilard finally catches up to Maiza...Yen Press. Characters in order of Appearance * Szilard Quates * Maiza Avaro * Isaac & Miria * Edward Noah * Firo Prochainezo * Donald Brown * Bill Sullivan * Dallas Genoard, James, third companion * Randy and Pezzo Synopsis 1711. Multiple alchemists chase Szilard Quates through the Advena Avis, with Nile and others cornering him on the top deck. With the rain coming down hard, Szilard glares at Maiza Avaro and vows to have his knowledge no matter how long it takes. 1930. Isaac & Miria have resolved to leave New York City—but, curiosity raised by all the police offers milling about, they approach Assistant Inspector Edward Noah and ask what has happened. Assuming Isaac to be a priest, Edward explains that a number of Gandor Family men were killed just yesterday. Then, he confesses that he is a 'sinful man': he had thought it would be better if mafiosi simply killed each other off, but realized he hated the corpse's murderers just as he did for those of ordinary citizens. Perturbed, he requests that Isaac pray for their souls before walking off. Thinking back to their robbery of Dallas Genoard and his two henchmen the night before—presuming the three to be Gandors—Isaac and Miria come to an erroneous conclusion that they accidentally killed the trio with their lime-pepper bombs. At first, they are horrified at having done yet another bad deed. They are further horrified when they remember that they gave Dallas' crate to the Martillo Family, realizing that the police may attribute the Gandor murders to the Martillos if they find the crate in their possession; flustered, they turn back for Alveare at top speed. Donald Brown and Bill Sullivan stare after the couple, vaguely thinking them to be the robber duo the police are after. Instead, they decide to head for Grand Central Station for the sake of their real mission—the one they have been hiding from Edward. Armed with thompsons, Dallas and his two friends head in the direction of Alveare, which Dallas verified from an information broker as the Martillos' hideout. Dallas says they had better make this job—their last job—a good one if they do not want to end up beggars, which reminds James of the beggar they mugged a while back. On the other side of the while, Isaac and Miria freeze at the work 'mugging'—instinctively presuming they are the subject of conversation. Miria climbs on a few crates to peek over the side, gasps, and informs Isaac that the men are the very same as the ones Ennis took to the police after they hit him, sans one. Isaac deduces that they broke out of jail to get revenge on Ennis, but is sure that Ennis can hold her own against them. Miria frantically objects, clarifying that the three men have machine guns. Isaac's bravado falters, and he anxiously tries to muster it once more: Ennis is his heroine, and he cannot allow her to die. As he mutters to himself, Miria exclaims, "We absolutely have to save her!" and takes off running, pulling him behind her with her left hand. He tries to protest that only he should go on the grounds that it will be dangerous, but finally smiles and thinks, Oh, I'm so glad I'm with Miria. In Alveare, Firo is stewing over the crate and coincidences when Szilard makes a grand entrance, drawing everyone's attention. Giving thanks for the coincidence that led him to Maiza, he greets Maiza by name and says it has been a long two hundred years since they last saw each other. Maiza hisses Szilard's name in turn, and Firo asks if they know each other—only to stop when he sees Seina's prone body on the floor behind Szilard's feet. Szilard laughs that he only knocked Seina out—though he may have struck too hard and accidentally broke her neck. The Martillos are collectively outraged, but Maiza urges them to flee—Szilard is only after him. Slowly, he admits that Szilard—in his pursuit of knowledge—killed thirteen of his companions, including his younger brother. References Category:Manga Chapters